The current mobile computing marketplace has increasingly focused on wireless access to both telecom and data network services. Within the data network context, such networks nowadays offer access to a plethora of different services. It has been proposed that some of these services automatically adapt to the sensed user's context and thereby tailor the service to the user's interests. This adaptation may require taking into account explicit user preferences, such as may be defined by a user profile, as well as the explicit circumstances of the user. In the likely event that the user has a variety of profiles, each corresponding to a different context or service, however, the selection of the appropriate profile for the service at hand may be a difficult and tedious task for the user.